Warriors Holiday Spoofs
by XxShadedleafxX
Summary: Funny holiday related warrior mini stories. Always open to suggestions from my fellow viewers...


**In spirit of the holiday I present to you...**

 **(btw the original version of this was against the rules I guess, so I just wrote it in a story form)**

* * *

 **Cloudtail and Berrynose** **Singing Christmas Carols**

A cloud white tom was whistling as he padded out of the warriors' den. He walked into the clearing and started singing, "Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul. With a-"

Outside the nursery, Sandstorm and Daisy were trying to drown out the racket. The pale ginger she-cat mewed to Daisy, "Oh StarClan, there he goes again."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't take it as far as last time," the cream-colored queen replied.

Meanwhile, Cloudtail was still continuing with his concert. "Frosty the snowman, was a fairytale, they say, but the children-"

A dusky brown she-cat sang, "Say 'just go away'" Mousefur was one of those elders that could bite your head off just like that. But, she wasn't too bad of a singer for her age and state. She sat down, glaring at Cloudtail. Longtail padded up next to her.

"Fine," Cloudtail meowed.

Sandstorm's green eyes widened. "You're giving up that easily?!"

Cloudtail walked over to Sandstorm and was practically spitting in her face. All she could do was shrink back and listen.

"No way," he spat. Then she turned away and started singing, out of tune, "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny butt." He stopped when a starry figure magically landed in front of him.

"That's not how it goes!" Yellowfang snapped. Her eyes were blazing. Who knew that she care so passionately for Christmas carols.

"Well it sounds better this way," Cloudtail retorted.

"No it doesn't! How can a reindeer have a shiny butt?" Yellowfang asked skeptically.

Cloudtail searched for a snappy comeback but instead muttered, "You do have a point..."

Just then a random twoleg girl screamed, "Pinocchio Potter Rudolph!" The twoleg evaporates into thin air. No one in the clearing seemed to notice the strange presence of this random person.

Yellowfang's smooshed face held a look of confusion as she asked, "What the fudge?!"

The white warrior ignored everything that just happened. He sang, "And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed!" He continued.

While Yellowfang was still confuzzled (its a word because I say so) as Berrynose strode out of the warriors' den. "What's going on here?" he called.

Yellowfang, finally over her confuzzledness, replies, "Cloudtail's making our ears bleed."

Berrynose screws up his face in thought. "Hmm, interesting...sounds fun!"

Yellowfang facepaws herself.

Cloudtail finally stops singing off key and turns to Berrynose. "Hey Berrynose, let's sing a duet of Silent Night!"

"Yeah!" Berrynose exclaims like a little kit. Soon, all of ThunderClan is watching in the clearing.

The white and cream-colored warriors start singing like opera stars, "Silent Night, holy night-"

Then Graystripe bursts in singing, "Won't you shut up please?" Both toms stop singing.

Cloudtail doesn't give up and starts singing another song. "Jingle bells, jingle bells."

Berrynose (on cue for once) chips in "Robin layed an egg!"

Cloudtail continues singing and doing the Macarena. "Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" Instead of everyone cheering 'yay!' they all groan. Cloudtail stops to lecture them. "No, no your supposed to say-"

Then Mousefur sassily cuts him off, sassily saying, "Well what if we don't want to?!"

Everyone yells, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Berrynose grunts and tries to quiet everyone down.

"Okay settle down." Then the cream-colored turd face bursts into singing, "Up on the rooftop, the reindeer-"

"Fart!" a gray black tom from Windclan mews.

Leafpool pads up to him. "Crowfeather, where did you come from?" The tabby she-cat acted as if he had fell down from the heavens themselves. She blushed.

"You don't want to know," Crowfeather replied and the clearing exploded in laughter.

Cloudtail and Berrynose stole the spotlight again. They randomly started singing (totally out of tune) "You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout-"

Then Firestar the great, greater, greatest leader sang, "And I don't want to know why!" He padded over to his mate, Sandstorm and sat down next to her.

Cloudtail looked at Firestar. He was offended. He gasped, "Well, you don't like that, here."

Sandstorm turned to Firestar and mewed, "Just cover your ears." She randomly pulled out some hot pink earplugs and stuck them in her ears. Neither Cloudtail, nor Berrynose seemed to notice as most of the cats pulled out colorful earplugs and jammed them in their ears. The ones without earplugs were awfully brave, which was actually about half of ThunderClan.

Cloudtail started singing really loudly and like a girl, "And I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the Christmas tree!"

"WHY?" everyone yelled, on cue.

"Oh what a laugh it would've been, if daddy had only seen-" Just then lightning split the sky and thunder roared like Lionblaze. Cloudtail abruptly stopped singing.

Firestar was rocking out as he continued singing (very hotly) "Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!" Everyone turned to stare at him and Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Berrynose, and even Tigerstar (from the dark forest) all drooled.

As everyone watched, Yellowfang facepawed. Sandstorm facepawed. Graystripe facepawed. Leafpool facepawed.

 **I think you get it...**

* * *

 **do you get the joke at the beginning 'I _present_ to you'  PRESENT; like gift and...oh nvm :I**

 **Tell me what u think :D**

 **ALSO, open for suggestions!**


End file.
